Crash and Bernstein Potions Of Gas Destruction
by Gassy peachy
Summary: Crash and Wyatt are assigned to make a liquid of any kind for their homework but it turns out better than they expected especially for Cleo
1. Chapter 1

**Crash And Bernstein - Potions Of Gas Destruction**

Wyatt and Crash were in their bedrooms talking about their new homework. "Oh man it's so cool that we finally get some good homework this one will be easy." "Don't worry Bernstein I've already done our homework." "You have? Wait Crash you've already mad a potion for our science homework." "Yes I have and miss is gunna be so impressed when she drinks it." "Wait Crash are you sure it's made out of edible things?" "Well I eat it." Replied Crash "Yes but you eat anything, do I eat it?" "Yes" he answered as he pulled out a frothy red liquid in a plastic beaker saying "It has cranberry juice in it" In his idiotic tone. They both left the room to go to the arcade when Cleo walked in. "Oohh cranberry juice, I hope Wyatt doesn't mind he's been drinking my juice she said as she downed all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day Cleo felt her stomach rumble and she looked around making sure no one was there before she let rip "PPPPPRRRRRR." She breathed a sigh of relief as Amanda walked in ranting "Cleo that was disgusting and so un ladylike!" "So what you fart too I even heard you rip one on the phone to Sarah last week" Cleo said "That was just the couch settling and besides I don't fart because I'm a lady and ladies don't fart." She defended storming out of the room clenching her fit ass. Wyatt and Crash had just got back from the arcade as Cleo let out a tuba sounding fart. "Whoah Cleo whats wrong with you" Wyatt insulted "I don't FRRT know ive been this way scince I drank Crash's-" She stopped to think. "crash what did you put in the potion?" Wyatt questioned "Umm cheese, beans, tacos, broccoli and crandberry juice." He replied griining. "wait you made a drink PRAAARRP that makes people fart? How funny do you find RRRRPPP farts?" she asked the two. "Theyre hilarious" Crash replied as Cleo grinned thinking. "I just found a way to make lots of money she though, as she told the two to go and make some more of the liquid so she could sell and because she needed to get rid of a stinky and squeaky fart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Crash and Wyatt had finished making the gassy juice just when Cleo got the last of her gas out her system. Although the plan was good they had to make the drinks at Pesto's house and then bring them to Cleo so she could test them out. They had made 74 bottles. There would have been 75 had they not tricked Pesto into drinking one. Cleo poured the drink into 3 cups for lunch. At the table Cleo explained that crash and Wyatt were at Pesto and remembered that because the drink tasted like cranberry juice she tricked them into drinking it. All was going well until her mom said "Cleo this new juice you bought is delicious" as Jasmine and Amanda nodded in agreement taking big gulps of the juice. Their mom then poured some for Cleo and gave it to her. Cleo had to drink it if she didn't then she would give herself up about what the drink does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crash and Wyatt got back from Pesto's and stored all of their 125 bottles under Wyatt's bed. Cleo told them she and the others had all drank the juice. "Why would you drink it if you knew what it would do to you?" Wyatt asked "Because I thought they would think something was up if I didn't" she explained. At the dinner table Cleo's stomach started to rumble just as she expected. _"At least we now know it works_" she thought. Amanda and Jasmines stomachs also rumbled. "You all sound hungry" Mrs B said as her stomach started to gurgle "Ah well I must be just as hungry as you guys, good thing I made FIVE bean casserole POOT." "Eww mom" Amanda moaned "Jeez relax you've heard me fart before" she said letting out a long one after. "FRRRT" "Cleo stop farting, you were doing that this morning she said as Jasmine di a high pitched squeakey fart scrunching her face. "PPRRRARP" "POOTT" "URP" "FRRT PARP" "RRRPPPP" "RRSSP" "FRRTT" "URRP" "PARRRP" "RRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP FRRT" "PRRRARP" all three of the girls gassing away leaving Amanda disgusted. "RRRPP" "URRP" "Oh my gosh stop it" Amanda said standing up "Why do I live in the family with the most unladylike girls in the world!" she was about to storm out when she did three long wet deep pitched farts in a row. "UMM excuse me" she said blushing ripping a cute poot and then a squeaky low one sitting down to eat her casserole. The whole table started laughing but Wyatt and crash left the table saying "Abort, abort gas overload!" They all kept on laughing and gassing now including Amanda who joined in gassing by letting out a tuba like fart and a long belch. They carried on for 20 mins before they left the table still farting, unable to bear their own stenches themselves. They sat down on the sofas until Mrs B did a fart so wet they all knew what their mom had done when she rushed to the bathroom. After that they all left to their rooms still farting.


End file.
